


A Softer World Would Have Stopped This Before It Started

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Series: A Softer World [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: @ all my fellow lesbians with a fucked up spider crush i got u, Creepy Fluff, Other, Watching Someone Sleep, its a mutual creepiness, pretty spide! pretty spide!, stalker behaviour, ur obsessive and fuckin weird and she watches u while u pretend to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: I can hear you under the floorboards while they sleep.You think no one hears.You think there will be no one there to stop you.(but I do)- A Softer World





	A Softer World Would Have Stopped This Before It Started

**Author's Note:**

> ughguggughg airachnid is bad and did some extremely uncool things but u dont have all the facts. which happen to be that i love her.

You want to say it's the crash of thunder or the sound of rain lashing at your window that woke you up. You know it's not.

The rain and thunder does not smother the _click click click_ of her extra limbs settling along the frame of your bed. And yet you do not stir. Her face settles above your's and you can see the purple glow from her optics behind your eyelids. You can imagine the glow suffusing throughout your room. 

Her claws are sharp when they trail over the swell of your cheek, leaving faint white scratches as they travel down your collarbone, exposed by your sleepwear and blanket. She does not break skin. They stop just above your heart, tapping along with the rhythm of your heart beating. Still you do not stir. 

A twisted kind of longing bubbles up in your chest. Like love perverted. 

A flash of lightning illuminates the room and sears the insides of your eyelids. Your eyes snap open. You expect for her not to be there when you open your eyes, like always. 

She's still there. She, who was always gone once you  _dared_  to open your eyes in her presence, is still there. Your breath catches in your throat and your fingers tangle themselves in your bed sheets. Her fingers slide up and come to rest at the hollow of your throat and she _smiles_. There's a promise in that smile. A promise and something dangerous that makes your insides tingle with warmth even as long ignored warning bells chime in their forgotten corner of your brain. 

You view her in all her alien beauty, and your heart throbs with that love perverted. Her beauty is something twisted and terrible. Like you. She's something you could worship. Her lips twist into a tantalizing smirk, purple mesh barely exposing the glint of metallic fangs. She tastes like cruelty and metal spice when you kiss her.

When you kiss her you taste your freedom.


End file.
